1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vaginal cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new vaginal cleaning apparatus for increasing vaginal hygiene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vaginal cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vaginal cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,931; 5,304,116; 4,141,360; 4,950,231; 4,386,928; and U.S. Des. Patent No. 408,468.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vaginal cleaning apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between the top and bottom wall such that an interior space is defined in the housing. A container is mounted in the interior space. The top wall has an opening therein extending into the container. An applicator has an upper wall, a lower wall and a perimeter wall extending between the upper and lower walls. A first hole extends through a generally central area of the upper wall. A plurality of second holes is positioned around the first hole. A supply line has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the container. The second end extends upwardly through the top wall and is in fluid communication with the second holes. A drainage line has a first end and a second end. The first end of the drainage line is in fluid communication with the first hole in the upper wall. The second end of the drainage line extends through the lower wall of the applicator. A supply pump for pumping fluid through the supply line is positioned in the housing and is fluidly coupled to supply line. A drainage pump for draining fluid through the drainage line is positioned in the housing, the drainage pump is fluidly coupled to the drainage line. Liquid pumped through the second holes may be drained through the first hole. An actuator for selectively turning on the drainage and supply pumps is mounted on the top wall of the housing and is operationally coupled to the supply and drainage pumps. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuator.
In these respects, the vaginal cleaning apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing vaginal hygiene.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vaginal cleaning devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new vaginal cleaning apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing vaginal hygiene.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vaginal cleaning devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vaginal cleaning devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between the top and bottom wall such that an interior space is defined in the housing. A container is mounted in the interior space. The top wall has an opening therein extending into the container. An applicator has an upper wall, a lower wall and a perimeter wall extending between the upper and lower walls. A first hole extends through a generally central area of the upper wall. A plurality of second holes is positioned around the first hole. A supply line has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the container. The second end extends upwardly through the top wall and is in fluid communication with the second holes. A drainage line has a first end and a second end. The first end of the drainage line is in fluid communication with the first hole in the upper wall. The second end of the drainage line extends through the lower wall of the applicator. A supply pump for pumping fluid through the supply line is positioned in the housing and is fluidly coupled to supply line. A drainage pump for draining fluid through the drainage line is positioned in the housing, the drainage pump is fluidly coupled to the drainage line. Liquid pumped through the second holes may be drained through the first hole. An actuator for selectively turning on the drainage and supply pumps is mounted on the top wall of the housing and is operationally coupled to the supply and drainage pumps. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuator.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vaginal cleaning devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vaginal cleaning devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such vaginal cleaning apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus for increasing vaginal hygiene.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus which includes a housing having a top wall, a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending between the top and bottom wall such that an interior space is defined in the housing. A container is mounted in the interior space. The top wall has an opening therein extending into the container. An applicator has an upper wall, a lower wall and a perimeter wall extending between the upper and lower walls. A first hole extends through a generally central area of the upper wall. A plurality of second holes is positioned around the first hole. A supply line has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the container. The second end extends upwardly through the top wall and is in fluid communication with the second holes. A drainage line has a first end and a second end. The first end of the drainage line is in fluid communication with the first hole in the upper wall. The second end of the drainage line extends through the lower wall of the applicator. A supply pump for pumping fluid through the supply line is positioned in the housing and is fluidly coupled to supply line. A drainage pump for draining fluid through the drainage line is positioned in the housing, the drainage pump is fluidly coupled to the drainage line. Liquid pumped through the second holes may be drained through the first hole. An actuator for selectively turning on the drainage and supply pumps is mounted on the top wall of the housing and is operationally coupled to the supply and drainage pumps. A power supply is operationally coupled to the actuator.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus that FOCUSED1.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vaginal cleaning apparatus that FOCUSED2.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.